


Mourning Has Broken

by Joxie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dark, Death, Emotional Hurt, Enabler Alfred Pennyworth, Everyone Has Issues, Hurt No Comfort, Original Character Sable Wayne, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: “It’s not nice to tell lies Clark” Sable said casually.Trigger Warning - Please heed the tags and also be aware I haven’t warned for everything there is other triggering content in this story.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Mourning Has Broken

Her mother committed suicide when Sable was only eleven years old. Leaving her to the tender mercies of a father she had never met and a city that she didn’t know. Bruce Wayne both the man and hero had no time for his young confused grieving daughter. Who haunted the manor silently drifting through the rooms looking for anything that might anchor her.

Too busy with Jason then mourning the boy he drove away. Then there was Tim who was so very quiet and the return of Dick, Sable was pushed even further into the background. A shadow in their lives and a ghost in her own.

*** 

“I can help” Sable begged “I’ll do research anything” a little hope was in her tone.

“No this life isn’t for you concentrate on your school work” Bruce’s words were final and disinterested.

Tim followed Bruce down to the Batcave eyes downcast and saying nothing. Damian on the other hand locked his eyes with hers and smirked.

“All your fit for is being married off one day just like your coward of a mother” each of his words dripped with poison and he to disappeared into the Batcave.

“He doesn’t mean it” Dick said half smiling and looking apologetic covering his younger brothers ass yet again.

“Miss Sable” Alfred said his enabling voice was soft and showed concern “would you like some sweet tea and shortbread?”

“No thank you” she too could use a smile to cover all sins “I’ll just get back to my homework.”

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Alfred frowned then returned to the kitchen to make a start on supper.

*** 

“It’s just a charity gala” Bruce snapped “why would you want to go?”

“I’m beginning to think you’re ashamed of me” Sable said without heat and was met with silence from Bruce and sniggering from Damian.

“Ah” she said understanding “Damian is the only bastard that makes you proud.”

“Sable” Bruce shouted made angry by her softly spoken words.

In a violent burst of action Damian bruised her ribs and split her lip.

“See to her Alfred” Bruce ordered sharply dragging his son away to the Batcave and a light scolding if even that.

“Miss Sable” Alfred began.

“Don’t Alfred I’m not a son so I’m not useful” she finished her interruption.

“Master Bruce isn’t used to having a daughter it will take time” Alfred didn’t believe what he was saying so why should she.

“How long?” Sable asked “it’s already been four years.”

“He is trying” Alfred said “your father does care for you.”

Sable just stared at him until the old man looked away and went back to his work.

*** 

“I forbid it you’re not leaving and that is my final word on the matter” Bruce said coldly.

“I’m eighteen and have access to the trust fund mother set up for me” Sable tightened the hold on her suitcase “I’m leaving whether you like it or not” she walked through the door that Alfred held open for her “I have plans.”

Where had all the years gone Bruce wondered and when had she grown up. It felt as if it were yesterday that Sable had been left in his care. A quiet withdrawn eleven year old fragile and vulnerable. 

He had kept her away from his night work, gave her a good education and made sure she got to live a normal life. But had still somehow failed her and guilt licked at him like fierce little flames.

*** 

“It can’t be that bad” Superman said.

“No it isn’t” Sable agreed standing on the edge of the roof “it isn’t that good either.”

“Your family is worried about you Sable” Superman told her.

“It’s not nice to tell lies Clark” Sable said casually.

“You have people who love you” being Bruce’s daughter he wasn’t surprised she knew his name “your father, Dick, Tim and Damian” he was cut off by her brittle laughter.

Taking a breath she told him “No really you shouldn’t lie it doesn’t go with your image.”

Superman pursed his lips “This isn’t the answer to your problems” he gestured to the roofs edge.

Sable didn’t bother to argue the point with him. Though the silence didn’t last long as Superman was quick to fill it again.

“You’re idealizing something you won’t come back from” his tone held undisguised concern.

Again she didn’t say anything just continued to stare out at the city.

“Do you want to die?” He asked as if it really mattered to him.

Sable shrugged “Maybe it’s something to do.”

“You’ll hurt your family” Superman tried again.

“Stop lying” this time there was anger in her voice “the only family I have is already dead.”

“Your mother wouldn’t want this for you” there was conviction in Superman’s tone.

Sable turned away from the roofs edge “Okay” she said “I’ll go home.”

That earned her a wide grin “Bruce will be so pleased to see you.”

“You just can’t stop lying” Sable sighed “I’m going back to my apartment not that mausoleum.”

“Okay” Superman said with uncertainty “get some rest Sable things will get better” he promised without any foundation.

“Sure and Batman will kill Joker” she walked away from the frowning Superhero.

*** 

“Listen to me Bruce she is going to do something drastic” Clark warned his friend.

“Sable is just being dramatic she’s always looking for attention” Bruce replied.

Clark glared at him “Your daughter needs help and you need to supply it.”

“As Sable pointed out she’s eighteen an adult and can look after herself” Bruce replied.

“Your child is crying out for help” Clark wouldn’t let it go “it’s your responsibility…”

“No” Bruce interrupted him finality in his tone “she has made it very clear that my help would be unwelcome.”

Clark shook his head in disbelief acknowledging that father and daughter were well matched in there stubbornness.

*** 

The car came from out of nowhere and at top speed crashed into the entrance gates of Wayne Manor. Its front crumpled on impact and its driver was thrown clear of the destroyed vehicle.

The woman lay on the ground blood running from her mouth, nose and ears. Clothes torn revealing bare flesh that was bruised and broken. It was only Alfred’s prompt action that kept her breathing so that the ambulance could take her to hospital and intensive care.

The shock that went through the Wayne family at Sable’s so called accident ran deep. There was anger and realization at the how and why of what she had done. Damian flew into sudden rages, Tim was even quieter if that was possible and Dick’s light flickered weakly.

It didn’t get any better when Bruce brought his daughter back to the manor. Unresponsive and silent as she had always seemed to be though now in a more lasting way.

A persistent vegetative state the words were on repeat in his head drowning everything else out. His daughter had managed to destroy herself and he had let her.

“Master Bruce you need to rest” Alfred said watching the man sitting by Sable’s bedside.

“Again I have failed my own flesh and blood” Bruce said bluntly.

“Miss Sable is a troubled young lady this isn’t your fault master Bruce now rest” Alfred said firmly.

It took some coaxing but finally Alfred got his way and he was left alone with Sable.

He approached the bed “How could you do this to the family and yourself miss Sable” Alfred looked grave and sad.

With practiced hands he checked her over and then removed a needle from his inside pocket. Gently he injected Sable in the arm pit careful not to hurt her in the process. Lowering the arm Alfred looked down at the unwanted child that had become the ignored young woman.

He wished that things had been different and thinking this wouldn’t have happened if she had been a boy, a son like Damian.

Half an hour after he left the bedroom the machines surrounding Sable screamed out in warning. By the time Bruce burst into the room she was dead and hopefully with her mother.

Bruce cried for the daughter that had been too much trouble to love. Letting her death be fuel for his mission at last giving a real damn for her.

A glass coffin and perfectly preserved body now accompanied the blood stained Robin uniform. Brother and sister joined in death as they never were in life.

Placed on a pedestal a warning and fuel for the ever continuing fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Batman or the DCU, nor any of the characters from the comics, t.v. series or films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
